Cruciatus Pleasure
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: WARNING 'M' RATED STORY. 18 ONLY. Written for Quidditch League. Make the Cruciatus curse 'Fluffy'. Opposite of torture, intense pleasure! Jily!Erotica.


Round 8 Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.

Prompts used: Beastly, Transformation, Anywhere but here by Drew Holcomb and the neighbours.

* * *

"Oh Lils?" called James across the crowded common room.

"James?" came Lily's reply loudly.

Lily was sitting at a table by the window under a mountain of NEWT revision notes.

"You've been revising for ages," whined James. "Come over here and talk to me."

Lily looked up at her boyfriend, the silly sod was pouting and batting his eyes at her.

"Oh my Merlin!" gagged Sirius in a sickly manner. "James, stop being such a prick, can't you see that Lily-pad is busy, and stop being so disgusting with that pouty face."

For that James smacked Sirius upside the back of his head.

"Bloody ow! What was that for?" squawked Sirius rubbing his hair which messed his hair up in the process.

"One for calling me a prick, and secondly, for saying I'm disgusting, I'm not disgusting, you're the disgusting one, Padfoot old friend." said James in a mock haughty manner befitting his Pureblood status.

"Humph! Yeah right Prongs, I'm slick and sophisticated," retorted Sirius.

This caused James to laugh loudly. Especially as the chair Sirius had been leaning back in suddenly lost its balance and went crashing backwards and hit the floor with a loud crash, driving all the air from Sirius' lungs.

Lily was on her feet in an instant and pushing her way through the crowd to where Sirius lay in a prone position.

"Sirius? Sirius Orion Black, can you hear me?" asked Lily urgently.

No reply.

"Sirius?" asked James loudly.

No reply.

"_Ennervate._"

Still nothing.

"Look! What's that under his head?" asked a panicked Marlene McKinnon.

Lily looked at Sirius' head and saw blood oozing.

"Merlin! He's cracked his head open! He maybe in a coma, someone go and get Madam Pomfrey." Lily commanded to any one of the bystanders in the common room.

A while later, Sirius had been moved to the hospital wing. His head was repaired and bandaged; he had suffered a bad concussion that would keep him hospitalised for a few days.

"Merlin, that was some scary shit," said James quietly as he and Lily made their way back to the common room.

Lily had gone very white, whatever she may have thought of Sirius at times, she never wanted to see him hurt.

"Lils, you okay?" asked James.

"Hm? Yeah I'm okay James, promise."

Lily tried to smile but it was more like a grimace. James took her hand and led her inside an empty classroom. Once inside he quietly shut the door and pushed Lily up against the wall and kissed her ardently. Lily responded in kind and kissed him back.

Finally they broke apart, their hair was disheveled, and shirts undone and both were panting hard.

"Lils, I love you so much," said James tenderly kissing Lily on the tip of her nose.

"I love you too James, come on we better tidy ourselves up and get back to the common room before someone misses us."

The next day James, Remus and Peter went to visit Sirius in the hospital wing after lessons for the day had finished. Sirius was awake and staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Padfoot how you feeling?" asked Remus sympathetically.

"Moony, Wormtail, Prongs," acknowledged Sirius in a painful voice. "I have a beastly headache, and what I'd give to be anywhere but here right now, I'm so bored."

The other three Marauders smiled at one another. If Sirius was whining then there was hardly anything wrong with him now. The three boys stayed with their friend a while longer before Madam Pomfrey chivvied them out.

"Well seems Padfoot is on the mend," said Remus with relief.

"So it would seem Moony," smiled James also in relief.

"James, I was wondering if you'd seen this?" asked Peter uncertainly.

Peter handed James a magazine, on the page in question was a list of spells and curses to be used in the bedroom. James smiled hugely.

"Now, now Peter I think I'd better confiscate this, don't think your mother would be very happy if she found out you'd been caught with kind of material in your possession," said James throwing his weight around.

"But James..." stammered Peter.

"No Pete, I can't give it back, besides you haven't even got a girlfriend, what do you need it for?" asked James carelessly without thinking.

Remus grimaced. But thought it better not to say anything. As soon as the three boys made it back to Gryffindor tower, James, made his way up to the dorm to have a better look at the page Peter had just showed him. An evil plan started to form in James' mind. He would try a few of these on Lily, non verbally of course, he didn't think Lily would appreciate it if he did it outright...

Finally it was the weekend. Sirius was still in the hospital wing, Remus was studying in the library and Peter was nowhere to be seen. James on the other hand was busy tidying up the dorm and himself. He was going to ask Lily to join him for a quiet day together, he'd been to the kitchens earlier that morning to get food and drink for himself and Lily. Today was going to be perfect and relaxing, or so James hoped.

"Hey Lils," said James softly as he plopped down on the sofa next to Lily who was reading 'Pride and Prejudice'.

"Hey James," said Lily lowering her book to look at him.

'Careful Lily.' she thought. 'He's got that self satisfied look on his face.'

"It's been a long week, how about we go and relax up in my dorm? The boys won't be back for hours."

James started kissing and nibbling her neck. Lily felt herself starting to turn to putty. Especially when James' teeth found her sweet spot just behind her left ear. His left hand slowly moved up her thigh to the hem of her skirt, causing Lily's breath to hitch slightly.

"Oh James, you win," quavered Lily passionately.

James pulled her to her feet and practically dragged her up the stairs to the dorm he shared with the other three Marauders and Frank Longbottom.

As soon as the door shut, James lifted Lily off her feet and carried her to his bed and gently placed her down. Immediately Lily looked tense and rigid.

"Hey, relax, it's okay Lils, I'm not going to rush you into anything," whispered James as he gently lay down beside his girlfriend.

He slowly leaned in and kissed her passionately. Lily responded. Her hands found his hair and she tangled her fingers in his thick black locks. James meanwhile had found the buttons on her blouse, and was slowly undoing them. As soon as they were all undone, James' lips left Lily's and started working down her neck, his right hand ran under and down her chest and tummy, making Lily squirm. A little giggle escaped.

"Passion killer."

"Sorry, that tickled," said Lily breathlessly.

But James was straight back to work. His fingers gently ran back and forth across the top of her bra over the top of her breast. Again Lily squirmed.

"Is this okay?" whispered James.

Lily nodded her head. James lowered his and placed small soft butterfly kisses along the top of her breasts making her gasp and writhe. Slowly he made his way down her tummy to the waistband of her corduroy flares. Lily wriggled and writhed and gasp with each kiss. All this had James very turned on, the crotch of his jeans was bulging where he was at full mast and aching to be set free.

Lily's hands were still tangled in his hair, and pulled him back up, as she did, he collapsed against Lily and she could feel how hard he was, and how big too. Lily gasped. Instinctively Lily started to gently grind herself against James. James stopped kissing her and threw his head back and started to pant slightly in excitement.

"Oh Lils," groaned James lustily.

James moved his self so he was kneeling between her legs he quickly whipped out his wand and quietly muttered 'CRUCIO'. Lily started to writhe and gasp. But not in pain, but in pleasure. The transformation in Lily was incredible.

"James, oh James, fuck me! Please? I need to come!" begged Lily.

James was a little uncertain. He wasn't entirely sure what the outcome of this would be. But he hesitated a little too long, and Lily, was up in a shot and undressing him! As she pulled his t-shirt off, she was biting his shoulders and chest. Her hands ran up and down his back, her hands finding his ass and slapping it hard.

"Like it like that eh?" asked James throatily.

Again Lily nodded, and carried on kissing him down his stomach to the top of the waist band of his jeans. Lily's hand ran over the bulge in his jeans, causing James to suck in a breath with shock. Lily quickly had the button undone and the zipper she slowly and torturously undid as she kissed James ardently. James practically whimpered, causing Lily to grin.

"How badly do you want me James?" Lily whispered seductively in his ear.

It was too much for James. He pushed her back down on the bed and pulled her trousers off in double quick time, her panties coming off with her trousers. There she lay naked and looking so Goddamn sexy. James dived between her legs and started lapping at her. She was already wet and smelt so musty but oh so sexy. His tongue and lips explored every inch of her snatch, making Lily gasp and wriggle some more.

Eventually his tongue slipped inside of her and was quick to discover her sweet spot, he worked it until she came all over his tongue and mouth in a warm gush of juices.

"Oh James! Oh yes!" yelled Lily heatedly.

James sat up and grinned at her. Lily was up in an instant and pushed James down. She quickly removed his pants and jeans. She gently wrapped her hand around his girth and placed soft small kisses all the way up his bulging shaft. James groaned in pleasure. Slowly she worked him with her hand, while she watched the veins throb and the skin go up and down. She popped the head of his cock in her mouth and gently started to suck. James sucked in a sharp breath and his cock twitched in her hand. She gradually started to speed up the pace with both her mouth and her hand.

"Lils? Lils, stop! I don't want to come in your mouth."

But Lily refused to stop, she carried on and got faster and faster pumping him till he fired his hot cum in her mouth.

"Oh Merlin! Oh Lils!" moaned James loudly.

Lily sat up and wiped a dribble of cum from the corner of her mouth.

"You naughty girl Lils," said James lustily.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Lily seductively.

James bodily grabbed Lily and threw her down again and laid on top of her and started kissing her hard, he rubbed his cock against her clitoris till he was hard again and her bud was also rock solid. Gently his bellend probed her moist lips and slowly he entered her. Her finger nails dug hard into his shoulders as she winced and he entered her fully. He stopped and kissed her passionately to give her time to adjust. He knew she was ready when she started moving herself against him, she thrust slowly to start with, a look of pure pleasure crossed her face as they moved as one.

"Oh my God, James, I love you," whispered Lily huskily.

"I.. Love.. You.. Too," panted James breathlessly.

Their movements sped up. They were both so, so close, it wouldn't be long now. A few more strokes of James' cock against Lily's G-Spot and Lily gave herself up to her first orgasm. It ripped through her body like an intense fire deep in her bones, she cried out in pleasure, James groaned as he felt her tighten around his girth and start to push him out. As she pushed him out she screamed as his bellend brushed against her again and another orgasm ripped through her. James pushed himself back inside her and she came again. This time James came in tandem with her and he let got a husky yell of pleasure.

James collapsed on top of Lily. Both of them breathing hard. Finally the curse wore off now Lily had orgasmed. Lily blinked and blushed. She had been aware of what she'd been doing but not actually doing it, it had almost been like an outer body experience. But nonetheless she smiled to herself and relaxed feeling sated and such an inner calm she'd never felt before.

"James?" whispered Lily.

"Lils?"

"That was amazing," Lily whispered happily.

"Yes, you were," whispered James.

Lily grinned again. James lent up on his elbow and kissed Lily again. They both settled down to sleep as they were both so relaxed.

They were prodded awake a few hours later by Sirius.

"Evening lovebirds, McGonagall's looking for you," said Sirius with a sly grin.

"What time is it?" asked Lily all traces of sleep gone.

"Eight o'clock," smirked Sirius.

"Oh shit!" cried Lily and made to dive from the bed until she remembered she was naked.

"Sirius get out!" yelled Lily.

Sirius smiled and walked slowly out the dorm.


End file.
